


高级快感 Ⅱ

by junghoo2815



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junghoo2815/pseuds/junghoo2815
Kudos: 9





	高级快感 Ⅱ

我叫李东海。你不必问我的职业是什么，每天都接触什么样的人群，因为跟你们没什么区别，都是凡夫俗子。

我被当成那类不修边幅有点神经质的“艺术家”，事实上陌生人一旦了解我的职业第一反应是“真的有这么帅气的艺术家？”

每当听到这种话我都想笑，好想带他们看看我的朋友们，和我一样帅气，和我一样对色彩极度敏感——也可能只是我自己的全身神经敏感罢了。

我常去的酒吧叫“slave”，嗯……听上去像是一家带着某种主题的club，哪种？哪种你们懂。不过那里的客人们都再正常不过，会被光怪陆离的灯光打得眼神迷离，端着一杯可口的液体问你很多平日难以启齿的问题。

比如现在吧，有位女士问你们男人到底喜欢怎样的性爱？

我点起一根女士香烟缓缓地来上一口，没等过肺就被她轻佻的笑给弄得喷了出来。  
“第一次见男人抽这种烟。”她正红色水润的嘴唇上还缀着令人毫无食欲的荧光绿色的闪，让我看了一阵恶寒。  
但出于礼貌，我还是仔仔细细回答了她的问题。

“如果我与您做爱，我绝对会让您卸了这层红色，油腻腻的让人很提不起兴趣；”  
那位女士没有太生气，我便继续说下去。  
“我不会让您把衣服全脱了，人的身体都长得差不多，看多了你的视神经就会比你的下半身先作出反应地恶心起来。所以穿薄薄的一层稍微有一点神秘感，会更吸引我一点。”  
我还不想告诉她我完全没有兴趣和女人捣鼓这种事情，年少时期舍友那一堆岛国片子里女生动不动全脱衣服让我到现在还有点难以接受。我还是比较喜欢让家里那位先生刚下班回来扯扯领带就拉开裤子拉链干我。

“前戏要足……”我摇晃着我的那根香烟，烟灰掉得满地都是我也不在乎，“不能太注重快感而失掉仪态，而且我认为……”  
那女人居然还没有被我吓跑。

“有爱才有性，所以我和您，不可能。”  
我混蛋坏了。

家里那位先生说忙完一点事才能过来陪我玩，我无聊地又找酒保聊天。  
“嘿，阿福，待会我先生来了给他一杯‘The blood of the beast’谢啦，钱我先给你。”  
“哥，今天我们这里没有甜菜根了做不了啊。”  
我收回一张钞票，“ok，那随便给他来一杯金酒基底的吧，他喜欢杜松子的香气。”

等人期间，有不少男人女人试图找到一个小切口就跟我搭讪。  
有位男士聊起香水，我很感兴趣地问他知不知道Edward提出的四大调香气环，他很尴尬地看了我一眼抹抹鼻子走掉了。  
有些女孩子在准备一场幽会或性爱时会注重香气，黑鸦片真的不是什么很好的选择。交欢的腥膻气息与那种刻板的重口味永远不能共存，那种感觉就像是你在头痛的时候剧烈运动一样会引起你的不适。  
哦不不……除了黑鸦片，其他一切的商业香在这个时候就摆在梳妆台上好好欣赏吧，毕竟一场温柔的性爱谁也不想有种呆在五星级酒店大堂的感觉。

天呐……今天我家先生让我等太久了，他终于到了门口，我看到他了。不少女孩子用小巧精致的手指抠挖着他还没来得及换下的奢侈品牌西服，他应该真的是很累，眼镜都没摘下。  
他一眼就看到了我。

我冲他挑了挑眉就继续喝我的酒，因为我知道不管多远他都会以最快的速度过来。  
好像有点晕。

“如果未来你和另一半有七年之痒，你会怎么办？”  
这是十年前我去参加某所专业院校校考时候，有位秃头老爷爷问我的问题。  
我斟酌着用词仔细说出了考官们想要听到的答案，但我却没告诉他们，七年之痒，不可能有的。

先生还是一如十多年前般爱我，十多年前？没错，就是青春期情窦初开的时候。

还真要感谢同生为男性……在那个提早恋必死的时期，我们两个可以用性别作为保护屏障在晚上挤在宿舍不大的床板上把彼此的性器贴在一起喘着粗气摩擦，我可以趴在他身上在他蜜色的胸膛上烙下一个又一个吻，我可以在他学习累的时候把手悄悄伸进他宽大的校服里去摸他结实的腹肌，在宽敞明亮的教室里把手一点点下伸，更往下……

“没有甜酒了？”他搂过我的肩，防疲劳镜片反射出有些滑稽的蓝光，可是金丝眼镜还是把他勾勒得性感得要命。我不止一次叉着腰说人家那叫野兽之血，不是甜酒，这样听起来像个bar里一群工人叫的名字，要稍微艺术一点，人家制作的时候才会有好的mood，这杯酒才算真正的有灵魂。  
他每次听完都会抚上我皮脂层很薄的后颈，用他那种能把月亮都迷醉的嗓音说，“李东海，你这里，流动的就是野兽的血液。”我笑问他为什么，他都不说话，然后回家做的时候告诉我说我很像一只咬人猫，就是野兽的血液。

好吧，我该原谅他是个工科男没什么艺术细胞，他能说出这样的话已经够要他的命了。

他很像我上大学时在书中学到的很刻板一丝不苟的工作狂，但是我借用过那本厚厚的人物类型设定设计，将近两千字的叙述里却没有写到工作狂的性生活。  
太可惜了，我一边熟练地解着他的领带一边叹气。  
“怎么了亲爱的？”他用指尖勾玩着我微长的头发。

“没事……”我亲吻了他的嘴唇，“就是想帮着隔壁专业探索一下你这样的工作狂，跟别人做爱是什么样的罢了。”  
他突然把我往书房里带，打开电脑word，把我按在工作软椅上，大手探进我的白衬衫，然后揉捏着他很爱的胸肌，把头轻轻靠在我的肩窝处。

“记录下来吧，不是要探索么？”他那炸弹一样性感的嗓音在我耳边爆开，“第一条……”  
我已经被他弄得有些睁不开眼，只想闭着眼睛享受。  
“唔……”

混蛋，捏我用那么大力。  
“别分神，快记。”

“第一条，喜欢爱人搂着自己小声地说爱你。”

“第二条，喜欢看他眼角被自己干出来的眼泪。”

“第三条，”他把我口袋里的香烟拿出来一条让我含着，我发誓我现在伏在键盘上的手抖得像筛糠。

“无爱不性，只和自己爱的人做。”

—FIN.—


End file.
